


How Two Kingdoms United

by ashleybenlove



Category: Aladdin (1992), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anna Ships It, Community: disney_kink, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Minor Character Death, but it's literally just one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: On the fifth year of her reign as Sultana, an incredibly confusing event happened during the summer.Itsnowed.Curious about how this could have happened, she consulted with others— scientists, religious leaders, traders, visiting nobles and royals, and such, and eventually, after six months, got an answer:“The Snow Queen of Arendelle.”





	How Two Kingdoms United

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in February 2014 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Jasmine never married Aladdin; she became sultana in her own right. After the events of Frozen, Jasmine, curious about this mysterious snow queen who managed to make Agrabah cold, visits Arendelle. She and Elsa end up falling in love."

At the age of nineteen, when her father died, Jasmine became Sultana of Agrabah. While the law of the land had previously required that the Crown Princess had to marry a male of royal birth by the age of sixteen to be eligible for Sultana, her father had changed it following an impassioned appeal for change when Jasmine was thirteen so that marriage was not required. Thus, when her father died six years later and she had been unmarried, she became Sultana. 

On the fifth year of her reign as Sultana, an incredibly confusing event happened during the summer. 

It _snowed_.

This sort of event never happened in Agrabah’s recorded history. The climate that defined her region of rule was: hot, primarily and exclusively. While, she, of course, knew of snow, and had physically seen it when she travelled to northern lands elsewhere during their winter season, it had never actually happened in Agrabah.

Curious about how this could have happened, she consulted with others— scientists, religious leaders, traders, visiting nobles and royals, and such, and eventually, after six months, got an answer:

“The Snow Queen of Arendelle.”

She knew where Arendelle was and a small amount of information, but had never actually been there. 

This would have to change.

So, in good manners, so they had time to prepare for her arrival, she sent advanced notice to Arendelle informing them that Her Majesty Sultana Jasmine of Agrabah would be visiting in six weeks and stay for a while.

 

A month and a half later, she arrived in Arendelle. 

It was April when she Jasmine arrived in Arendelle. There was no snow on the ground and the only snow that she could see was in the nearby mountains. However, as she looked at the castle before her, she noticed that while the core architecture of the castle was stone and other similar materials, parts of the castle had what looked like ice added upon it. It looked incredibly beautiful.

Making the ice even more impressive, the weather in Arendelle during April was warm (not as hot as Agrabah in April though).

She was in awe.

While she presented a dignified outer appearance, inside she bounced in excitement to meet the Snow Queen.

She did not meet the Snow Queen for multiple hours after her arrival, as Jasmine and her entourage were settling in (with some help from the castle staff) to the rooms where they would be staying for the duration of their visit.

She finally had her first meeting with the Snow Queen in the late afternoon in a meeting room. There were ice sculptures in the room, and a chair made of ice. In addition, a table held a small amount of food and drink.

“Your Majesty, Your Highness,” Kai, the chief of staff said to the two women that were standing next to one another.

One had white blonde braided hair and wore a light blue gown. The other had light red braided hair, and dressed in a rose pink blouse and skirt. They looked similar and close in age, so Jasmine figured they were sisters.

“Sultana Jasmine of Agrabah,” Kai continued his introductions. “Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Princess Anna of Arendelle. 

Jasmine shook the hands of both women in turn. 

“Please sit,” Elsa said, gently, gesturing to the chairs.

Elsa sat down in the ice chair, regally. Anna plopped down next to her in a plush comfortable chair.

Jasmine sat down in a similar comfortable looking chair across from the two women. 

“Welcome to my Kingdom, Sultana Jasmine. I hope you have a wonderful stay,” Elsa began.

“Thank you, Queen Elsa,” Jasmine said politely.

“What brings you to Arendelle?” Anna asked, before eating a piece of chocolate.

“Our two Kingdoms have never had a relationship before, so I would anticipate that is part of the reason, Your Majesty,” Elsa noted.

Jasmine nodded. “Yes, that is the official reason for the visit,” Jasmine replied, before taking a bite of some food. “I would like to begin a relationship between Arendelle and my Kingdom both diplomatically and trading-wise.”

“What’s the unofficial reason?” Anna whispered, loudly.

“Anna!” Elsa chided. “I apologize, Sultana—”

“No, no, it’s all right,” Jasmine replied. She paused a moment. “Last summer, something strange happened in my Kingdom. Agrabah is very hot in climate; in my Kingdom’s recorded weather history, it never snowed or was very cold. Until last summer.”

As Jasmine explained, she watched both women carefully for any sign of understanding or recognition. 

There was. 

The Crown Princess gave a soft “Oh!” and her eyes widened. She bounced in her chair briefly.

The Queen’s eyes widened in very brief shock— there was a flash of sadness so quick Jasmine was not quite sure she saw it, and then Elsa looked at her hands. She smiled. Elsa did not say anything.

“Well,” Jasmine continued. “I thought that this event was curious, given our normal weather of hot. So it being cold and snowing is…”

“Surprising?” Anna asked. Anna grinned like she had a secret. She also glanced at her sister.

“Yes,” Jasmine replied. “So, I asked around and it took a while but I eventually got an answer. The Snow Queen of Arendelle.”

Elsa smiled again, setting down her cup. 

“Is that what they call me?” Elsa asked. “‘The Snow Queen.’”

Anna tittered. 

“I knew it,” Jasmine whispered.

“Show her!” Anna whispered loudly. She bounced in excitement.

Elsa smiled at her sister. “Very well, then,” Elsa replied.

Jasmine looked at Elsa in anticipation, excited to see the Snow Queen do her work in person. 

Elsa moved her hands upwards and summoned her magic: ice shot out of her hands in snowflakes and small pieces of ice and gently fell downwards around the three women.

Jasmine gasped in awe and held out her hands to allow the snow and ice to fall into her hands. 

The snow and ice briefly fell on Jasmine’s hair and onto the sapphire blue head scarf that covered part of her head.

After a few minutes, Elsa moved her hands once more and the ice and snow disappeared or melted away.

Elsa then moved her hands around in a complicated motion: sculpting something with her powers and then a small ice model of Jasmine came into existence.

Jasmine sat forward and gazed at the small model figurine of her likeness made of ice and felt a great deal of wonder and excitement. 

“Wonderful and lovely, Queen Elsa,” Jasmine said, awestruck.

“Thank you, Sultana Jasmine,” Elsa replied. Elsa had a bright happy smile on her face.

As their first meeting came to a close (with more meetings in the future between the two leaders), the three women walked together out of the room, Jasmine holding the ice model of herself in her hands. 

“I am curious as to how you have come to such a magnificent power?” Jasmine asked. She then added, “If you don’t mind my asking.”

“I have had these powers since birth, but only within the last year have learnt how to control them,” Elsa said.

Jasmine smiled gently and then said, “Your powers are beautiful, Queen Elsa; as are you.”

Elsa gave a shy smile at Jasmine and Anna gave Elsa a little nudge. 

 

Elsa had a number of official meetings with the Sultana of Agrabah over the period of time the Sultana would be staying in Arendelle. While some of them would involve others, such as members of their cabinet and sometimes Anna, other meetings were the two of them alone. 

Elsa preferred those.

They got a lot done, of course, but they also got to talk about other things aside from diplomacy, trade, and politics and other topics, even about themselves and their lives. And Elsa enjoyed learning about all about Jasmine’s life: her culture, her Kingdom, and about Jasmine in general, finding her a wholly fascinating and beautiful person. 

Jasmine had been quite excited to discover more about the Snow Queen— or rather, Queen Elsa as she was actually called, having considered her to be mysterious and unknown when she first arrived in Arendelle. Elsa gradually over several meetings opened up, and Jasmine got to learn more about this young woman who had magical powers of winter.

They had a major commonality. They had become Queen at a young age as a result of the death of their father: Jasmine had been nineteen when she inherited the throne; Elsa had been twenty-one when she had her coronation. The law of Arendelle dictated that an heir of the throne could ascend at twenty-one, so following her parents’ death when she was eighteen, Arendelle had a regent until she turned twenty-one.

However, while Elsa was still in the midst of her inaugural year as Queen, having been crowned last summer, Jasmine had more than five years of experience. 

Jasmine never used Elsa’s inexperience against her, finding that an unfair and underhanded way of interacting with other leaders, having been a victim of it herself. Plus, she liked Elsa as a person a lot. 

While she had learnt a lot about Elsa’s past, and how she isolated herself following an accident involving her ice powers and Anna (she gave Elsa a hug, wanting to comfort the fellow female regnant), it took quite a number of meetings before she learned about the event she was most curious about: the events that caused it to snow in her Kingdom last summer, Elsa’s Coronation. 

In fact, it did not even happen at a meeting. It happened at a semi-casual dinner that was Jasmine, Elsa, Anna, and Arendelle’s Ice Master and Deliverer, Kristoff. 

“Your Coronation happened last summer, correct?” Jasmine asked. 

Elsa nodded. 

“And I remember you said you’ve only learned how to control your powers within the last year,” Jasmine added. 

“Yes, that’s correct.” 

“Your Coronation coincided with the event that eventually brought me to visit your wonderful Kingdom, Elsa. I am quite eager to know what happened at that obvious important event, my dear,” Jasmine said. She smiled gently at Elsa.

Elsa saw no reason to keep the events that happened at her Coronation a secret, considering that it had been witnessed by so many other people and the effect of losing control of her powers had gone as far as Agrabah, several thousand miles away. 

Elsa smiled softly, gave a sigh and looked at both Anna and Kristoff and said, “Will you two help me or do I have to tell the whole thing?” 

Kristoff audibly groaned; Anna immediately began to animatedly tell the story. 

Elsa joined in, as did Kristoff (very briefly), and Olaf, who had showed up halfway through the storytelling (Jasmine, who had yet to meet him found him very charming). And, so, as they ate their dinner, they told Jasmine the story.

Jasmine found the story beautiful, sad, and fantastic all at the same. The Snow Queen’s story unfolded before her eyes and she loved it, and she really cared about Elsa. 

When both dinner and story were complete, and the group made to leave the room, Jasmine gave Elsa a long warm hug and kissed her on the edge of her cheek near her lips. Elsa accepted the hug and held her close for a long time, and following Jasmine’s near-the-lips cheek kiss, she kissed her back, also on her cheeks near the lips.

Having watched the hug and kiss unfold, “That wasn’t a sisterly hug or a hug between two Queens,” Kristoff whispered to Anna.

“Nope,” Anna replied. Anna had a smile on her face as she watched her happy sister walk out of the room with Jasmine, the two of them smiling at each other. 

Jasmine and Elsa held hands as they walked together down the hallways of Elsa’s home, no consideration for a destination, but placing upmost consideration for their feelings.

“You have been here just over a fortnight, and…” Elsa sighed happily. “I am so happy to be holding your hand right now. Your presence makes me happy.” 

She was positively giddy.

“You sound really happy, too, Elsa,” Jasmine said. “And I am overjoyed to be the source of your happiness.”

They stopped walking, looked at one another in the eyes, stood close to one another, and their foreheads touched.

A moment later, both female leaders closed the gap between their faces, and their lips met in a happy, long kiss.

When the two women pulled away, finally, Jasmine said something in her native language before repeating it again in the language they had been using to communicate, “I love you, Elsa, my Snow Queen.” 

Absolute happiness radiated on Elsa’s face as she replied back, “My darling Jasmine, I love you.” 

Two years later, Elsa and Jasmine were married in two ceremonies: one in Arendelle and one in Agrabah, wherein their lives as well as their Kingdoms united.


End file.
